երեք ուժեր
by elinathekingslayer
Summary: սամվել


ԵՐԵՔ ԵՐԻՏԱՍԱՐԴ ՈՒԺԵՐ

Աշտիշատի վանքի խուցերից մեկում, գիշերային այն պահուն, երբ բոլոր միաբանները քնած էին, ընդարձակ թախտի վրա նստել էին երեք երիտասարդներ: Պղնձյա աշտանակի վրա վառվում էր ձիթային ճրագը և յուր գունաթափ լուսով լուսավորում էր այդ երեք բազմահոգ դեմքերը: Երեքն էլ լուռ էին, յուրաքանչյուրը խորասուզված էր յուր մեջ: Երեքի դեմքերից ևս երևում էր, որ այդ լռությունը մի տեսակ զինադուլ էր, որ փոքր-ինչ շունչ առնեն, հանգստանան, որպեսզի նորից շարունակեն ընդհատված վիճաբանությունը:

Երիտասարդներից մեկը հաղթանդամ, բարձրահասակ, խոշոր կազմվածքով և փառահեղ դեմքով մի տղամարդ էր, որի կերպարանքի մեջ մեծությունը այն աստիճան սերտ ներդաշնակություն էր կազմում վայելչության հետ, որ ներկայացնում էր գեղեցկությունը յուր վսեմ, այրական ձևի մեջ: Երկրորդը, ընդհակառակն, ավելի կարճահասակ կարելի էր համարել, քան թե միջահասակ, և ավելի նրբակազմ, քան թե հաղթանդամ: Իսկ այդ քնքուշ կազմվածքի վրա բնությունը, կարծես, սխալմամբ դրել էր մի շնորհալի գլուխ, որին մի հարուստ, հոյակապ մարմին ավելի պատշաճ կլիներ: Կրակոտ աչքերի մեջ նշմարվում էր եռանդ և դյուրաբորբոք բնավորություն:

Առաջինը Սահակ Պարթևն էր, երկրորդը Մեսրոպ Մաշտոցը: Իսկ երրորդը Սամվելը:

Սահակ Պարթևը Հայաստանի հզոր քահանայապետի Ներսես Մեծի որդին էր: Մանկության հասակում, վերջացնելով յուր ուսումը Կեսարիայում և ,ծանոթանալով հույն և ասորի լեզուների հետ, հետո գնաց Կ. Պոլիս, այնտեղ ավելի կատարելագործվեցավ հելլենական կրթության մեջ, սովորելով փիլիսոփայություն, երաժշտություն, և ծանոթանալով հույն բանաստեղծների հետ Կ. Պոլսում ամուսնացավ նա: Վերադառնալով յուր հայրենիքը, որպես երիտասարդական հասակում նրա հայրը, այնպես էլ և ինքը զանազան զինվորական պաշտոններ էր վարում, բնավ չմտածելով, թե մի օր հայոց հայրապետական աթոռի ժառանգորդը պետք է լինի: Սկսյալ այն օրից, երբ հայոց հայրապետական տունը սկսեց խնամություն անել արքունիքի և մեծ նախարարությանց տների հետ, նա յուր որդիների հոգևոր կրթության հետ միացրեց և զինվորական կրթությունը: Եվ այդ անհրաժեշտ էր, որովհետև Հայաստանի քահանայապետը ներկայացնում էր միևնույն ժամանակ և Հայաստանի ամենաբարձր պետական անձը: Նա տիրոջ սուրբ սեղանի վրա պատարագ էր մատուցանում, բայց հարկը պահանջած ժամանակ առաջնորդում էր զորքին դեպի պատերազմ: Նա եկեղեցու բեմից քարոզում էր յուր ժողովրդին աստուծո խոսքը, բայց հարկը պահանջած ժամանակ թագավորների հետ բանակցություններ էր անում յուր հայրենիքի գործերի վերաբերությամբ:

Սահակ Պարթևը գործով եկած էր Աշտիշատի վանքը և այնտեղ պատահմամբ տեսավ Սամվելին: Սամվելը գիտեր, որ նա անցնելու է Տարոնով, բայց չէր սպասում, որ այսօր կհանդիպեր նրան Աշտիշատի վանքում: Երկու ամիս առաջ, Մեսրոպի հետ, նա դուրս էր եկել այցելություններ անելու յուր հայրենական կալվածներին, որոնք սկսյալ Արարատից, զանազան գավառներում, տարածվում էին մինչև Տարոն: Հայրապետական հարուստ տունը ուներ այնքան շատ կալվածներ, գյուղեր և ավաններ, որքան չուներ մի մեծ նախարար:

Մեսրոպը բնիկ տարոնեցի (մշեցի) էր Հացիկ կոչված ավանից, Վարդան անունով մի ազնվականի որդի: Նրա հայրենական ավանը կես օրվա ճանապարհով միայն հեռու էր Աշտիշատի վանքից: Այդ աշխույժ, եռանդով լի երիտասարդը, սկսյալ մանկությունից, նվիրել էր իրան ուսման և գիտության. սովորեց հունաց, ասորաց, պարսից լեզուները և այն բոլոր գիտությունները, որ հայտնի էին յուր ժամանակում: Որպես ազնվական, նա վարժված էր և զինվորական կրթության մեջ: Վաղարշապատի արքունիքում նա զանազան պաշտոններ էր կատարել, մի ժամանակ որպես զինվորական, մի ժամանակ որպես դիվանագիր: Իսկ հետո թողեց արքունիքը և Ներսես Մեծի հայրապետանոցում նոտարի պաշտոն էր կատարում:

Նրանք նստած էին այն սենյակում, որի կից սենյակը մի շատ տխուր հիշատակով կապված էր Սահակի տոհմային պատմության հետ...

Սահակը հագնված էր այնպես շքեղ, այնպես թանկագին զարդարանքներով, որպես հագնվում է մի մեծ արքայազն իշխան: Նա նստած էր ծալապատիկ և ոսկյա քամարից քարշ ընկած ոսկեպատյան սուրը դրած ուներ ծնկների վրա: Նրա մոտ նստած էր Սամվելը, իսկ նրանց հանդեպ Մեսրոպը:

Սամվելն արդեն հայտնել էր նրանց Տիզբոնից ստացված աղետալի տեղեկությունները, հայտնել էր յուր հոր ու Մերուժանի չար դիտավորությունները, — և այդ էր նրանց վիճաբանության առարկան, թե ի՞նչ միջոցներով կարելի էր մոտալուտ վտանգների առաջն առնել: Հայրենիքի վերահաս դժբախտությունը այն աստիճան հուզել էր այդ երեք երիտասարդ սրտերը, որ նրանք մինչև անգամ մոռացել էին ամեն չափ, ամեն պատշաճ, որ վերաբերում էր միմյանց անձնավորությանը:

— Վտանգը ավելի մեծ է, քան թե երբեք եղել է, — ընդհատեց Մեսրոպը տիրող լռությունը: — Մենք ճաշակում ենք մեր հին սխալների դառն պտուղները...

— Ի՞նչ սխալներ, — հարցրեց Սահակը:

— Այն մեծ սխալները, որ գործեցին քո մեծ պապերը, Սահա՜կ...

Վերջին խոսքը այնպիսի մաղձոտ ձաչնով արտասանեց փոքրիկ երիտասարդը, որ նետի նման ցցվեցավ մեծափառ Պարթևի սրտում: Նրա մեջ եփ եկավ քահանայապետական և արքայական արյունը, և խոշոր աչքերի մեջ վառվեցավ բարկության կրակը: Նա մի անսովոր շարժում գործեց: Այդ միջոցին փոքրիկ երիտասարդը ձեռքը տարավ դեպի արծաթյա քամարը, որից քարշ էր ընկած մի կարճ սուսեր:

Սահակը զսպեց յուր վրդովմունքը և զայրացած կերպով հարցրեց (նրա ձայըր խոսելու միջոցին որոտում էր).

— Դու՜ այդ իմ պապերի սխա՞լն ես համարում, Մեսրոպ, որ նրանք բարբարոս Հայաստանը հեթանոսական տղմից հանեցին և քրիստոնեական լույսի մեջ դրեցին:

— Ես այդ քո պապերի սխալը չեմ համարում, — պատասխանեց Մեսրոպը մի այնպիսի մեղմությամբ, որ ավելի վիրավորական էր: — Բայց ասա՜ ինձ, Սահակ, ի՞նչ էր այդ լույսը առաջ, և ի՞նչ է նա այժմ: Արդյոք նա դուրս եկա՞վ վանքերի շրջապարիսպներից, արդյոք նա մտա՞վ շինականի մռայլ խրճիթը: Եվ չէր էլ կարող մտնել: Ի՞նչ միջոցով կարող էր մտնել: Այն օրից, որ այդ բոլորը բերեցին Հայաստան, անցել է համարյա մի դար: Բայց մինչև այսօր մեր եկեղեցիներում սուրբ գիրքը կարդում են հունաց և ասորաց լեզուներով, մինչև այսօր մեր եկեղեցիներում աղոթում են օտար լեզուներով: Ո՞ր գյուղացին, ո՞ր քաղաքացին, ո՞ր հայը հասկանում է այդ լեզուները: Եվ այդ դրության մեջ ի՞նչ լույս, ի՞նչ բարոյական կամ հոգևոր ուղղություն կարող էր տալ եկեղեցին ժողովրդին, երբ նա տեսնում է միայն, ծեսեր և լսում է իրան անհասկանալի ձայներ:

— Դու կարծում ես, որ ժողովուրդը սակա՞վ օգտվեցավ դրանից, Մեսրոպ:

— Օգտվեցանք մենք, և ոչ թե ժողովուրդը: — Դու, ես և այդ նազելի երիտասարդը, որ լուռ նստած է այստեղ, — նա ձեռքը տարավ դեպի Սամվելը, — մենք ամենքս հունական կամ ասորական կրթության արդյունք ենք, այո՜, փչացնո՛ղ և ամեն ազգային զգացմունք սպանո՛ղ բյուզանդականության արդյունք: Բայց ի՞նչ է խեղճ ժողովուրդը: Նա հինը կորցրեց և նորիմեջ ոչինչ չգտավ...

— Շա՜տ բան գտավ, Մեսրոպ:

— Ոչինչ չգտավ, Սահակ: Դու մոռացե՞լ ես, երբ քո սուրբ Վրթանես պապը հենց այդ Աշտիշատի վանքի տաճարի մեջ հունաց լեզվով պատարագ էր մատուցանում, հանկարծ երկու հազար հոգի պաշարեցին վանքը, կամենում էին քարկոծ առնել նրան: Տաճարի ամրությունը հազիվ կարողացավ ազատել նրան կատաղի խուժանի բարկությունից: Դու մոռացե՞լ ես, Սահակ, երբ քո Պապ և Աթանագինես հայրերը դարձյալ այդ Աշտիշատի վանքում նստած էին խրախության սեղանի շուրջը, հանկարծ մեկը հրեշտակի նման սուրը ձեռին ներս նետվեցավ և երկուսին ևս խողխողեց նստած տեղում: Ամիսներով նրանց դիակները մնացին այնտեղ անթաղ, և ոչ ոք խուժանի երկյուղից չէր համարձակվում մոտենալ: Ահա այդ սենյակում կատարվեցավ հայտնի եղեռնագործությունը...

Նա ձեռքը տարավ դեպի կից դահլիճը, որ վանքի եպիսկոպոսարանն էր, և շարունակեց.

— Այդ դժբախտ դեպքից անցել է ընդամենը մոտ երեսուն տարի: Ի՞նչ է փոխվել: ժողովուրդը դեռ նույն բարբարոսն է մնացել:

— Երեսուն տարվա մեջ չէր կարելի խլել ժողովրդից այն, ինչ որ կազմվել էր նրա մեջ շատ դարերի ընթացքում, Մեսրոպ:

— Այդ ես գիտեմ, Սահակ: Բայց դա դարձյալ չէ հերքում այն միտքը, որ մեր ժողովրդի կրթության գործը բոլորովին սխալ, և թույլ եմ տալիս ինձ ասել, բոլորովին վնասակար հիմքերի վրա դրվեցավ...

Նկատելով, որ վիճաբանությունը հետզհետե ավելի սուր կերպարանք է ստանում, Սամվելը մեջ մտավ, ասելով.

— Ի՞նչ օգուտ այդ հակաճառություններից, Մեսրոպ: Ինչ որ եղել է, ինչ որ կատարվել է, մենք այդ բոլորը պետք է անցած համարենք և մտածենք գործերի այժմյան դրության վրա, թե ի՞նչ միջոցով կարող ենք հեռացնել վերահաս վտանգը:

Փոքրիկ երիտասարդի գունաթափ դեմքի վրա երևաց մի դառն ժպիտ: Նա նայում էր Սամվելի վրա, որպես մի պարզամիտ երեխայի վրա:

— Դու շտապում ես, սիրելի Սամվել, — ասաց նա փաղաքշական ձայնով: – Չէ՞ որ գործերի այժմյան հիվանդոտ դրությունը բխում է մեր հին մեղքերից: Առանց քննելու այդ մեղքերը, մենք չենք կարող դարման տանել ներկա չարիքներին, որ մեր հայրենիքին մահ է սպառնում... Ես համոզված եմ, որ քո հայրը հիմար մարդ չէ: Ես համոզված եմ, որ քո քեռի Մերուժան Արծրունուն նույնպես չի կարելի խենթերի կարգը դնել: Իսկ ես ավելի համոզված եմ, որ այդ երկու դավաճաններին փայփայող պարսից Շապուհ արքան շատ կրոնասեր մարդ չէ: Նա քո հորը և քո քեռուն ուղարկում է, ոչնչացնելու Հայաստանում քրիստոնեությունը և պարսից մոգերի ձեռքը տալու թե մեր եկեղեցիները, և թե մեր դպրոցները: — Դու կարող ես հավատացած լինել, նազելի Սամվել, որ Շապուհը այդ ձեռնարկության մեջ ոչ յուր հոգու փրկությունն է որոնում, և ոչ կամենում է հաճոյանալ յուր աստվածներին, — այլ կամենում է ընդմիշտ վճռել մի քաղաքական ծանր խնդիր, որ նրան շատ անհանգստացնում է...

Սամվելն ամբողջ մարմնով դողաց. նա համարյա չլսեց վերջին խոսքերը: Նրան ծաղրում էին, նրա երեսին նրա հորը դավաճան էին կոչում, և կոչում էր մի ազնվական, որ բարձով, պատվով իրանից շատ ստոր էր: Նա ձայն տվեց վշտացած կերպով...

— Եթե դու՜, Մեսրոպ, քո երկար լեզվի չափը քո կարճ հասակին հավասարեցնեիր, ավելի քաղաքավարի կլինեիր:

Փոքրիկ երիտասարդը վեր կացավ նստած տեղից և, մի քանի անգամ անցնելով սենյակի միջով, կանգնեց Մամիկոնյան իշխանի առջև և անվրդով կերպով ասաց.

— Ինչո՞ւ ես վիրավորվում, գեղեցիկ Սամվել, քո հորեղբայր Վասակն էլ կարճահասակ մարդ էր, բայց ավելի մեծ մարդ էր, քան թե քո հսկայատիպ հայրը...

— Հոր մեղքը կքավե որդին...

— Այն ժամանակ ես ավելի կսիրեմ նրան...

— Թողեցեք այդ, — որոտաց Սահակը յուր պարթևական ահարկու ձայնով: — Կատակի և երգիծանքի ժամանակ չէ: Նստի՜ր, Մեսրոպ:

Նա եկավ և նստեց յուր առաջվա տեղում:

«Շապուհը կամենում է ընդմիշտ վճռել մի քաղաքական ծանր խնդիր, որ նրան շատ անհանգստացնում է...»:

Փոքրիկ երիտասարդի այս խոսքերի իմաստը լավ ըմբռնելու համար հարկավոր է միայն հիշել Հայաստանի հարյուր տարվա քաղաքական վիճակը, սկսյալ Տրդատից մինչև Արշակ Բ-րդի վերջին օրերը, այսինքն քրիստոնեության մուտքից մինչև Շապուհի կրոնական հալածանքները:

Նախքան քրիստոնեության մուտքը Հայաստանում հայերը և պարսիկները ավելի հաշտ էին միմյանց հետ, որովհետև կրոնով շատ նման էին և, բացի դրանից, թե Հայաստանում, և թե Պարսկաստանում թագավորող տները միևնույն պարթևական կամ Արշակունյաց տոհմից էին: Հայ և պարսիկ թագավորների մեջ եղբայրություն կար:

Քրիստոնեության Հայաստանում մուտք գործելու ժամանակներում թե արևելքում և թե արևմուտքում պատահեցան երկու մեծ փոփոխություններ, որոնք բոլորովին հեղաշրջեցին Հայաստանի քաղաքական դրությունը: Արևմուտքում կազմվեցավ Բյուզանդական կայսրությունը և Կ. Պոլիսը մայրաքաղաք դարձավ, իսկ արևելքում կազմվեցավ Սասանյան պետությունը և Տիզբոնը մայրաքաղաք դարձավ: Պարսից Արշակունիների թագավորությունը վերջացավ: Հայերը զրկվեցան իրանց լավ դաշնակիցներից:

Հայաստանը, որպես գայթակղության քար, մնաց այդ երկու նոր հիմնված, անհաշտ պետությունների մեջտեղում:

Նա այնքան ուժ չուներ, որ ինքնակա դիրք պահպաներ, ստիպված էր հակվիլ կամ մեկի, կամ մյուսի կողմը:

Նույնիսկ Բյուզանդիայի և Տիզբոնի արքունիքների շահերը պահանջում էին գրավել Հայաստանի հակումները, որովհետև այդ երկիրը մի կամուրջ էր, որտեղից պետք է անցնեին նրանք միմյանց հանդիպելու համար: Իսկ բյուզանդացոց և տիզբոնցոց կռիվները և ընդհարումները վերջ չունեին: Եվ այդպես, Հայաստանի թեկնածությունը մեկի կամ մյուսի կողմը միշտ հաջող վախճան էր տալիս պատերազմին:

Քրիստոնեությունը հեռացրեց հայերին պարսիկներից և մոտեցրեց նենգավոր բյուզանդացիներին: Այդ օրից պարսիկները թշնամացան հայերի հետ:

Հայաստանը մնաց երկու կրակի մեջտեղում, դեպի որ կողմը որ մոտենում էր, այրվում էր:

Այդ դրությունը առաջ բերեց այն երկդիմի դերը, որ խաղում էին հայոց թագավորները, և իրանց դերի մեջ պատժվողները նախ իրանք էին լինում: Հանգամանքներին նայելով, նրանք իրանց դեմքը դարձնում էին երբեմն դեպի Բյուզանդիա, և երբեմն դեպի Տիզբոն: Դեպի մեկը երեսը շուռ տալու ժամանակ ետևից մյուսը հարվածում էր...

Տրդատը, հայոց նորընծա քրիստոնյա թագավորը, առաջինը եղավ, որ բարեկամական դաշն կապեց հռոմայեցոց, նույնպես առաջին քրիստոնյա կայսրի Կոստանդիանոսի հետ: Այդ քաղաքականությանը զոհ եղան Տրդատի բոլոր հաջորդները, և ինքը Տրդատը պատժվեցավ պարսիկներից:

Տրդատի որդի Խոսրով Բ-րդը, Կոստանդ կայսրից թագ և ծիրանի ընդունելու համար, գրգռեց պարսից Շապուհ թագավորի բարկությունը, որը յուր եղբայր Ներսեհին ուղարկեց, որ հայոց թագավորությունը ոչնչացնե և ինքը հայոց թագավոր դառնա:

Խոսրովի որդի Տիրանը Հուլիանոս կայսրին պարսից դեմ օգնելու համար, վերջը Շապուհը նրան խաբեությամբ Պարսկաստան հրավիրեց և, երկու աչքերը խաբելով, կուրացրեց:

Տիրանի որդի Արշակ Բ-րդը, խրատվելով յուր նախորդների սխալներից, թողեց Բյուզանդիան և բարեկամացավ Տիզբոնի արքունիքի հետ: Այդ միջոցին Վալենտիանոս կայսրը Արշակի Տրդատ եղբորը, որ իբրև պատանդ պահված էր Կ. Պոլսում, սպանել տվեց:

Արշակը ստիպվեցավ հաշտվել կայսրի հետ և նրա ազգականներից Ոլիմպիատա անունով օրիորդը կնության առեց: Այդ բարեկամությունը գրգռեց Շապուհի բարկությունը, նա Տիգրանակերտը ավերակ դարձրեց և, Անիի ամրոցին տիրելով, թագավորական գանձերը կողոպտեց և մինչև անգամ Արշակունի թագավորների գերեզմանները քանդելով, ոսկորները գերության տարավ: Իսկ շատ կռիվներից վերջը, երբեմն հաղթելով, և երբեմն հաղթվելով հայերից, Շապուհը, իբր թե հաշտության դաշն կապելու համար, խաբեությամբ հրավիրեց Արշակին Տիզբոն և աքսորեց Անհուշ բերդում:

— Ես Շապուհի վարմունքը թեև անազնիվ, բայց յուր պետության շահերի կետից շատ խելացի եմ համարում, — խոսեց Մեսրոպը: — Պարսից այդ երկարակյաց թագավորը հայոց չորս թագավորներ է փորձել — Տրդատին, Խոսրովին, Տիրանին, Արշակին, — և նրա մոտ յոթանասուն տարվա փորձը բավական էր նրան համոզելու համար, որ հայերի Կ. Պոլսի կայսրների հետ ունեցած մտերմության գլխավոր կապը նախ քրիստոնեական կրոնն է և ապա բյուզանդական կրթությունը: Այժմ նա աշխատում է այդ կապը խզել, ոչնչացնելով թե կրոնը, և թե հունաց լեզուն ու դպրությունը, որ տիրապետում են մեր եկեղեցիներում, մեր վանքերում և մեր դպրոցներում: Եվ Հայաստանը յուր պետության հետ ի մի ձուլելու համար, նա ցանկանում է տարածել յուր կրոնը, յուր լեզուն և յուր դպրությունը: Եվ այդ մտքով նա հրահանգ է տվել Մերուժանին ոչնչացնել հունաց գրքերը, արգելել հունաց լեզվի ուսումը և հայերին ստիպել պարսկերեն սովորելու: Եվ Մերուժանը մեր կրթության համար բերում է յուր հետ մոգերի մի ամբողջ քարավան:

— Այդ բոլորը մենք գիտենք, Մեսրոպ, — ընդհատեց Սահակը: — Իզուր ժամավաճառ ես լինում:

— Բայց պետք է և այն գիտենալ, որ այդ դժբախտություններից և ոչ մեկը մեզ հետ չէր պատահի, եթե մենք այնքան օտարամոլ չլինեինք, և եթե մենք հետևած չլինեինք ոչ հույնին և ոչ պարսկին: Հետևելով մեկին, մենք մյուսի փակված աչքերը բաց արինք: Նա էլ սկսեց իրանը պահանջել: Մենք այն ժամանակ կատարեցինք ամենամեծ սխալը, երբ մեր կրթության հիմքը դրեցինք օտար, անհարազատ հողի վրա: Պարսիկը կհամբերեր մեզ, եթե մենք մեր մայրենի լեզվով կատարեինք մեր պաշտամունքները, և մեր մայրենի լեզվով կառավարեինք մեր դպրոցները: Բայց նա բյուզանդականին համբերել չէ կարող, որովհետև դա վնասում է նրա քաղաքական շահերին...

Նա կանգ առեց և րոպեական հանգստությունից հետո շարունակեց.

— Մեր վարժապետները եղան հույները և ասորիները: Քրիստոնեությունը յուր հետ մտցրեց մեր աշխարհում հույն և ասորի կղերի մի ահագին բազմություն: Այդ բյուզանդական քաղաքակրթության կարապետները իրանց լեզուն և իրանց գրությունը տարածեցին թե մեր եկեղեցիներում և թե մեր դպրոցներում: Նույն դրությունը շարունակվում է մինչև այսօր: Դեռևս մենք սուրբ գրքերի թարգմանությունը չունենք: Դեռևս մենք մեր մայրենի լեզվով աղոթքներ ու շարականներ չունենք: Մենք արհամարհեցինք ինչ որ հին էր, ինչ որ հեթանոսական էր: Մեր երգիչների, մեր վիպասանների գեղեցիկ վաստակները կրակի զոհ դարձրինք: Մենք թողեցինք մեր նախնականը, մեր ազգայինը և սկսեցինք օտարինը սիրել: Եվ մեր քրիստոնեական մոլեռանդությունը այն աստիճանին հասցրինք, որ, իբրև մի պիղծ բան, սկսեցինք մերժել մեր հին գրությունը, մեր մեհենական սրբազան տառերը և ընդունեցինք հունաց ու ասորոց տառեր: Այդ բոլորից հետո, շատ հասկանալի է, որ մեր մեջ չէր կարող զարգանալ ոչ ազգային կյանք և ոչ բուն ազգային գրականություն: Մյուս կողմից, մենք հրավիրեցինք մեզ վրա պարսիկների ատելությունը: Պարսիկը սկսեց մտածել, քանի որ հայերը, հունաց լեզուն և հունաց դպրությունը սովորելով, սիրում են նրանց և սրտով կապված են Բյուզանդիայի հետ, — ինչո՞ւ չպիտի մտցնեմ և ես իմ լեզուն և իմ դպրությունը, որ նրանք ինձ սիրեն և ինձ հետ դաշնակից լինեն: Այժմ, կարծեմ, պարզ է, որ Շապուհի հալածանքները ամենևին կրոնական բնավորություն չունեն, այդ կատարյալ քաղաքական նպատակով են կատարվում: Հայաստանը, մի ամուր պատնեշի նման, ընկած է Պարսկաստանի և Բյուզանդական կայսրության մեջ: Նա ցանկանում է խորտակել այդ պատնեշը, որ յուր համար ճանապարհը բաց լինի, — և խորտակել յուր քաղաքակրթության կռանով: Հայաստանը, մի կոշտ ոսկորի նման, մնացել է նրա կոկորդում, նա շխատում է ծամել, փշրել և կլանել այդ ոսկորը, որպեսզի կարողանա ազատ շունչ առնել...

— Եթե մարսել կարողանա... — ընդհատեց Սամվելը:

— Մարսել կարող է, եթե գործերի այժմյան դրությունը չփոխվի, — պատասխանեց զայրացած Պարթևը: — Այդ թողնենք: Ես կամենում եմ պատասխանել Մեսրոպի մի քանի ծանր ակնարկություններին, որոնցով նա մեղադրանք բարդեց իմ նախահարց վրա:

Նա դարձավ դեպի Մեսրոպը, որ մի առանձին անձկությամբ սպասում էր նրա պատասխանին: Ասաց.

— Գովում եմ քո զգոնությունը, գովում եմ և քո լրջմտությունը, Մեսրոպ. բայց չեմ կարող ներել քո ամբաստանություններին: Չափազանց եռանդը թույլ տվեց քեզ անպատշաճությունների մեջ ընկղմվել: Դու մեղադրում ես իմ հայրերին, որ նրանք անխնա խորտակեցին, ոչնչացրին հինը, ավանդականը նորը նրա տեղ հաստատելու համար: Այդ իրավ է: Բայց ամեն վերանորոգության սկիզբը այդպես է լինում: Մեր տեր Հիսուս Քրիստոսն ևս այդպես վարվեց: Նա ոչ մի քար չթողեց քարի վրա: Դու մեղադրում ես իմ նախահորը, Լուսավորչին, որ նա Հայաստանը լցրեց հույն և ասորի վարդապետներով: Ուրիշ կերպ լինել չէր կարող: Նրան պետք էին պատրաստի մարդիկ, և նա բերեց յուր հետ այդ մարդկանցը Կեսարիայից: Մի վարպետ, երբ ցանկացած շենքը կառուցանելու համար յուր տեղում մշակներ գտնելու հույս չունի, նա մշակները յուր հետ է տանում: Բայց իմ նախահոր նպատակը երբեք այն չէ եղել, որ օտարների ձեռքը տար հայի հոգևոր և մտավոր կրթությունը: Այդ օտարները ժամանակավոր վարձկաններ էին, որ պետք է պահվեին այնքան ժամանակ, մինչև մեր աշխարհում բնիկներից նոր ուժեր պատրաստվեին: Եվ այդ մտքով նա հիմնեց այդ բազմաթիվ դպրոցները, որոնց մեջ մինչև անգամ քուրմերի որդիները պետք է քրիստոնեական կրթություն ստանային: Բայց եթե այդ դպրոցները ցանկացած արդյունքը չտվեցին, և այդ օտար հյուրերը մեր աշխարհում երկար մնացին, դա պետք է վերաբերել այն դժբախտ հանգամանքներին, որոնց զոհ գնացին իմ հայրերը և որոնք ժամանակ չտվին նրանց լիապես ի կատար ածելու հայոց լուսավորության գործը: Իմ նախահայրը, Մովսեսի նման, ստիպվեցավ խույս տալ ժողովրդի խստասրտությունից, և յուր կյանքի վերջին օրերը թաղեց Սեպուհ լեռան այրերի անհայտության մեջ: Նրա որդի Վրթանեսի համար դու ինքդ ասեցիր, թե որպիսի բարբարոսությամբ կամենում էին սպանել այդ վանքի տաճարի մեջ: Իսկ նրա մյուս որդի Արիստակեսը սպանվեցավ Ծոփաց գավառում Արքեղայոս իշխանից: Արիստակեսը կուսակրոն մնաց, որդի չթողեց, բայց նրա եղբոր, Վրթանեսի երկու որդիներից մեկը, Գրիգորիսը նահատակվեցավ Վատնյան դաշտում. իսկ մյուսը, Հուսիկը սպանվեցավ յուր աներ Տիրան թագավորից: Հուսիկի երկու որդիները, Պապ և Աթանագինես, սպանվեցան մեր սենյակին կից դահլիճում: Աթանագինեսի որդի Ներսեսը, իմ հայրը այժմ աքսորված է մի անբնակ կղզում... Տեսնու՞մ ես, Մեսրոպ, իմ պապերից և ոչ մեկը խաղաղ մահով չվախճանվեցավ: Ամենքը զոհ եղան մեր թագավորների, մեր նախարարների և վայրենի խուժանի վայրագությանը: Սուրը ժամանակ չտվեց նրանց իրագործելու այն մեծ նպատակները, որ ունեին իրանց հայրենիքի համար: Իրանց ամբողջ կյանքում պատերազմեցին նրանք վայրենի նախապաշարմունքների դեմ, և նույն պատերազմի մեջ ընկան իրանք... Եվ այդ բոլորովին չէ վշտացնում ինձ: Նրանց վախճանը պետք է այդպես լիներ, որպեսզի նրանց արյունով ծլեին, աճեին և ծաղկեին այն սրբազան սերմերը, որ ցանեցին հայրենի հողի վրա...

Մեսրոպը լռությամբ լսում էր, իսկ Սամվելի դեմքի վրա նշմարվում էր մի անսովոր անհանգստություն:

Մեծ քահանայապետի վեհազնյա որդին այդ խոսքերով վերջացրեց յուր տխուր բացատրությունները.

— Եթե մի օր նախախնամողի կամքը իմ նախահարց նման կկոչե ինձ Հայաստանի հայրապետական աթոռի վրա, իմ առաջին հոգսը կլինի հայոց եկեղեցու ընթերցվածները մայրենի լեզվի վերածել և հայ ժողովրդի կրթության գործը ազգային բուն հիմունքների վրա դնել...

— Իսկ իմ գործը կլինի, — ավելացրեց Մեսրրպը, — վերաստեղծել հայոց մոռացված տառերը և ազատել մեր հասարակությունը մեզ համար խորթ հույն, ասորի և պարսիկ դպրությունից:

Ո՞վ կարող էր մտածել, որ այդ գիշերվա ջերմ վիճաբանություններից քսանևերեք տարի հետո, այդ երկու նշանավոր տաղանդները կկատարեին իրանց ուխտը և սկիզբ կդնեն հայոց մեծ լուսավորության ոսկյա դարին...

Դուռը կամաց բացվեցավ, սենյակում հայտնվեցան երկու աբեղաներ, որոնք, կանգնելով առաջինների առջև, ասացին միաձայն.

— Բոլորը լսեցինք: Իսկ մենք պետք է ապացուցենք, որ հույնը և ասորին այնքան վատ չեն, որքան դուք կարծում եք...

Երկուսն էլ վանքի միաբաններից էին, մեկը հույն էր ազգով, մյուսը ասորի: Առաջինը Եպիփանն էր, երկրորդը Շալիտան:


End file.
